crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Agori
"The Agori, or villagers, of the world of Bara Magna are a tough, independent breed. In a place where every day is a struggle to survive, they have learned to use what they have around and rely on their wits" - Babylon describing the Agori The Agori are a sentient species living on Osea. History The Agori, alongside the Glatorian, were created by the Great Beings thousands of years ago to populate the world of Spherus Magna. They were organized into eight elemental tribes: Fire, Water, Jungle, Earth, Rock, Sand, Ice, and Iron. In exchange for assisting the Great Beings in their projects, the Agori were allowed to live in peace and were governed directly by the Great Beings. Eventually, however, the population of Agori reached a great level; the Great Beings selected a Glatorian leader from each tribe to take their place in governing the population, imbuing them with vast elemental power, making them into the Element Lords. Core War After the discovery of Energized Protodermis, the Element Lords started the Core War, which consumed the entire planet's population in constant battle. While the Agori did participate, they filled more of a supporting role to the primary effort of the warrior Glatorian. The Shattering Though the Great Beings attempted to cease the war, the tribes would not heed their warnings, and the planet was so badly damaged by the leaking Energized Protodermis that it broke apart catastrophically. Nearly 83% of the entire population of Glatorian and Agori were wiped out during this event, leaving them greatly endangered. Following the Shattering of Spherus Magna, a number of Agori from all tribes, but especially the Jungle and Earth tribes, were stranded on the planetary fragment of Bota Magna. These Agori used the natural resources of plants and wood available to fashion armor and weapons for their use. A few members of various tribes were also stranded on the oceanic fragment of Aqua Magna, mostly Water tribe members. The remainder of the Agori population attempted to rebuild society on the former planet now known as Bara Magna. The Agori of the Iron Tribe were stricken with a mysterious "Dreaming Plague", reducing their numbers significantly and causing the tribe to fade into obscurity. The Sand Tribe devolved into a more primal state over time, leaving the Fire, Water, Jungle, Rock and Ice tribes as the primary groups. In order to prevent global fighting, the Agori of the Fire, Water, Ice, and Jungle Tribes created a social system which involved hiring Glatorian for the different tribes who would fight in arenas, and the tribe that hired the victor gained access to whatever resources were in dispute. The villages also adopted a democratic system of government. Underground Not long after the attempt to rebuild society, the barely livable conditions on Bara Magna grew worse and the scarcity of resources seemed to add up. All of the tribes realized a mass migration to underground caverns was necessary in order to survive, abandoning the surface of the planet. On Bota and Aqua Magna, the other survivors did the same, retreating beneath the surfaces of their planetoids despite slightly better living conditions. Each tribe survived in relative isolation, where they would not be discovered by outsiders for thousands of years. Modern era After the UCR's starting colonization on Bara Magna, now renamed Osea, the Agori tribes reemerged following a fated meeting between the people of the UCR and those created by the Great Beings. They tried to work in tandem in rebuilding the Agori society, while attempting to reclaim their lost history. Battle of Bara Magna The Agori were involved in the Arena conflict which was put to an end by the Babylon and his team, who came to Osea in preparation to stop a great evil which approached the planet. Working under his inspiration, the tribes seemed to come together for the first time, starting the first step to returning to peace. When Teridax arrived on Osea and declared his rule over the planet, he unleashed his armies upon the surface to subjugate the Agori. The Agori fought alongside the Glatorian, as well as the UCR armed forces, holding them off until Teridax was at last destroyed by Babylon. Reformation of Spherus Magna After the Babylon healed and repaired the planet, bringing both moonlike fragments back into one piece with the planetoid, he wished for the people of Osea to work alongside the rest of the Galaxy to build a stronger society and usher a new age of peace. As per the Babylon's final wish, the Agori of all tribes are working with the UCR in integrating into galactic society. Abilities and Traits Agori are completely organic, with a skeleton made from an organic material resembling metal. Most Agori augment themselves with mechanical implants, resulting in a slightly cybernetic appearance. Agori are hardy workers, and can adapt well to changes. There are male and female Agori in each tribe. Being biological, Agori reproduce sexually; however, no known attempts have been made to mix tribes during mating. It is unknown if this has been done in the past, and no talks have been made regarding interbreeding between tribes. The world they were left in following the disaster that destroyed the planet made them very cynical, and they grew disillusioned to many aspects of life. The Agori are also very resourceful, and excel at repairing objects. However, due to the major social shift that followed the Shattering, they have lost the ability to create new things. Most tribes have an Agori leader, who are elected by their fellow tribe for 25-year terms. However, the leader can be removed at anytime via a unanimous vote in the tribe. Glatorian are not included in the voting system. Agori who commit murder are banished from their village. Those who commit lesser crimes are allowed to stay, but must take on necessary but dangerous tasks for the village. Agori on occasion give Honor Badges to Agori who have aided them in some way to recognize acts of battle and courage. These badges show Agori and Glatorian of other villages the trust the Agori have placed in the bearer. Though they could not fight on their own in arenas, Agori were permitted to team up with a Glatorian to fight. Agori also used vehicles to battle in the arena. As a result of the arena fights, Agori encouraged friendly relations with one another. Gallery Agori 02.jpg|Raanu, an Agori of the Fire tribe Agori 03.jpg|Berix, an Agori of the Water tribe Agori 04.jpg|Tarduk, an Agori of the Jungle tribe Agori 05.jpg|Atakus, an Agori of the Rock tribe Agori 06.jpg|A Zesk, the devolved form of the Sand tribe Agori Agori 07.jpg|Metus, an Agori of the Ice tribe Agori 08.png|Sahmad, an Agori of the Iron tribe Trivia * When the Great Beings created the Great Spirit Robot, they designed the Matoran inhabitants after the Agori. Category:Races Category:Bionicle Category:Species Category:Cyborg